


Gravity Falls Beyond The Woods

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Comedy, Conspiracy, Cute Kids, Family, Family Drama, Faries, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Twins, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Pansexual Character, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: With her kids now twelve, Wendy is forced to confront the mystery of her missing mother when she returns to Gravity Falls for a family reunion.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Tambry & Robbie Valentino, Tambry/Robbie Valentino, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Pacifica Northwest, Wendy Corduroy & Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

Wendy awoke to the sound of her alarm. The little girl hopped up and down on her bed to the pop song that was blaring over the plastic speaker. She fell off the bed with an oof. Her red maine was in pigtails. And even though she was only ten she could pass for a six grader. 

Wendy ran out of her room and into her parents. Both Mom and Dad were asleep, that was until Wendy jumped onto the bed waking them with a start. 

Mom spoke first. Laughing, she said, “Alright, alright, my little bunny. I’m up. I’m up.” She spoke with a rather strong Irish accent, as she was not born and raised in the US. True to her word, she got up and mother and daughter went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kitchen was next to the living room, separated by a countertop, leaving it visible. Baby Gus sat at his mother’s feet. Wendy looked up at wonder as her mother dipped the thick slices of bread into vanilla and cinnamon. 

“Okay now Wendy love, now we put it on the stove…” 

BANG! A tree fell through the living room. Marcus and Kevin came rolling in wrestling. Gus started screaming. Mom picked him up in a panic. A variety of knick knacks fell off of selves. Including a large silver bracelet adorned with a large purple jewel. It rolled to Wendy’s feet. As she reached down to pick it up.

“Don’t touch that!” Her mother’s voice shot through her like a bullet. Holding the baby with one arm, she used her free arm to grab the bracelet with some newspaper. “This is… this is very sharp. We don’t want you to cut yourself do we?” She explained, wrapping the trinket in the paper. 

Dan walked in through the hole in the wall. “Um, timber?” 

Mrs. Corduroy’s face twist with fury. Handing the baby to Wendy. “Put your brother in his crib. Boys, go to your rooms.” 

“Aine…” Dan began, but his wife cut him off. 

“Oh don’t you Aine me! What the hell Dan? What the actual hell? What are we going to do about hole in the damn wall? Do you know how much this will cost to fix?”

“I can fix it!”

“Oh, you can fix it!”

Even with the door closed and Gus brawling, Wendy could hear her parents screaming at each other. A few hours later, Aine took her children out with her to buy supplies while Dan started rebuilding the living room wall. Walking down the street, Wendy noticed a flyer for The Mystery Shack. A museum of the weird on the outskirts of town.

“Mom, can we go here please?” 

“No, that place is a scam honey. When your father was young, he built the place. He did it cheep because the owner, Mr. Pines, was poor and told your father that he was a researcher. Seven years later, he converts the damn thing into a tacky tourist trap. Conned your poor father out of a lot of money.” 

They came to the bank. She was fiddling around with the ATM, when she felt a tug on her skirt. “Mommy, look a horsie!” Aine looked back and gasped. A large black horse road in the street. The rider wore a helmet that covered their face with a black viser. Neck, also covered by a scarf, bobbled strangely. They held a strange lantern in their hand and what appeared to be a wrapped up scythe was on their back. 

“Mommy?” Wendy had never seen her mother this shaken.

“I...It’s nothing sweet heart. Let’s go home.” 

It was cold that night. Rain and biting wind blew through the hole in the wall. Dan snored on the couch. Marcus and Keven were still wrestling and Gus screaming. Wendy stepped out into the hall. The rain had made the carpet soaking wet. She went over to her mother’s room. She knocked on the door. Aine was looking out the window when the knock snapped her back to reality. Opening the door, she looked down at her daughter. Wendy was rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up. Aine looked down at her daughter, than up at the rest of her family before looking back at Wendy. Her face unreadable. 

“Mommy, I’m cold.” 

Without saying a word, Aine closed the door. Dejected, Wendy returned to her room. She would never see her mother again. 

The Corduroy family awoke to find Aine gone. Looking in their closet, Dan found a number of her clothes, along with her suitcase, were gone. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were about as helpful as you would expect.

“Oh yeah, she’s gone. Happens all the time.” Blubs spoke first.

“Could be anywhere.”

“Vegas. Could be a gambling addict.” 

“Heck, it might even be a second family.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Probably loves them more.”

A look came over Durland’s face. “You-you don’t have a second deputy do you?”

Blubs comforted his boyfriend. “You know I would never leave you.” 

The two walked away. Dan sat on his couch. Staring off, not looking at anything. Wendy turned from the police to her father. “Daddy?” Her voice sounded so lost. 

The Lumberjack grunted. He lumpered to the fridge, grabbed two six packs, and went to bed. Lost, Wendy returned to her room. Sitting on her bed, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her cheeks resting on her knees. Gus’ wails came through the walls. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

“Mommy?”

Wendy was snapped back into the present. Now twenty-four, the redhead stood in the apartment she lived with her boyfriend and their two twin children. It being winter in New York City, she wore a jacket along with her jeans. The jacket hid a series of tattoos from her right shoulder to her elbow. Her red mane was shaved with a pixie cut. Several piercings adorn her right ear. She still wore the blue-white cap that she traded Dipper all those years ago. Rose was tugging at her pants leg. Scooping up her daughter, Wendy looked for her boyfriend.

Mason Pines, still called Dipper by his friends and family, was talking to his twin. Mabel, and her wife Paficia, had flown in for the youngest twins birthday. 

“Jeez, Mabel. You guys didn’t need fly up to New York in the middle of January.”

“Nonsense Dipper. I wouldn’t miss my favorite niece and nephew’s birthday.” 

Pacifia shot her wife a look. “Mabel, they’re your only niece and nephew.”

Stan and Ford were also there. They have been a huge help in helping her and Dipper raise their kids. Tyrone was showing them is favorite toy.

“Glad to see my favorite bastards having such a good time.'' 

Wendy sighed. “Please don’t call my children bastards, Stan.” She turned to the rest of her guests. “Okay, time for presents.” Dipper stood next to his girlfriend. The redhead removed the trademark hat and got on her daughter’s eye level. “At the end of the first summer your father and I knew each other, he gave me this hat.” She placed the hat on top of Rose’s head. “And now, I’m giving it to you.” The little girl’s eyes lit up. She gingerly touched the hat on her head like it was a newly discovered lost treasure. 

Dipper spoke to Tyrone. “And Ty you can have the old trapper hat your mother gave me.” He held it in his hands, Dipper hadn’t washed the momento since he got it, and it showed. Sweat stains and bit of hair, from both Dipper and Wendy, cover the hat. And it smelled. 

“That’s not touching my head. Could I get an action figure instead?”

This got a chuckle from the adults in the room. Rose was far more appreciative of her gift. “Thank you mommy.” She wrapped her arms around Wendy. Wendy did the same. 

“I’ll always be there for you Rosie.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild sexual content/Blood and Violence

The fire roared around her as Wendy looked for the family. Her fellow firefighters where outside, hosing down the fire. With a swing of her ax, she broke down a burning door. There she saw the trapped family, a father and three children, helpless in the corner. He was unconscious and the kids were scared. Lifting the unconscious man on her shoulders and leading the rest out of the inferno, Wendy saved the family. 

As the paramedics checked on the shaken family, Wendy removed her mask. Her long hair fell down her back. After making sure the fire was contained, Wendy returned to the firehouse. She sripped off the uniform and into the shower. Her physical career had given her a muscular physique. Her arms had some nice definition. Not to mention her abs. Her wedding ring, a simple gold band, was next to her engagement ring, silver with emerald to match her eyes, Dipper gave her on her ring finger. She could feel the grim and soot on her. Wendy turned the knob. The hot water ran down her body, washing the ash away. God, it felt amazing. The redhead made sure to scrub the soap into her skin. She shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. 

As she was drying her hair, she got an idea. Grinning, she grabbed her phone and took a quick pic of herself in the buff; sending it out to her husband. 

The camera steaded on Dipper as he spoke to the family. “Okay, the first step in investigating the cause of a haunting is figuring out what isn’t.” He pulled out a small white device. “This is a carbon monoxide detector. You’ll be surprised how similar the effects of carbon monoxide poisoning is to poltergeist activity. Just in case, we’re gonna hook you guys up with a hotel while we wait for the tests. I’m also check commercial flight patterns and see if any fly over your house. While there is no concrete proof that that airplanes vibrations, I want to see if it as any connection too...”

“Oooo. Oooo.” The lights flickered on and off. A cross look appeared on Dipper’s face. 

“Guys, we talked about this. You can do whatever you want in post, but when we’re on the ground, I can do my research.”

One of the producers answered, “We’re not doing this.”

“I can see Steve flipping the switch.” The camera turned to the left, following Dipper’s finger point. A man with quickly flipping a switch. Dipper looked at the ceiling. “That’s just a recording. These people came to us for help! And I do not appreciate you making a mockery of this investigation!” Dipper climbed up the bed post to better reach the ceiling fan. “This is a serious investigation! A serious investigation!” As Dipper reached over to the fan, to get the phone the “ooos” were emitting from, he fell down onto the bed, breaking the frame. Sending the mattress crashing to the floor. 

The video paused among the students’ laughter. An older Dipper stood in front of the class.

“And that was the end of my reality television career. Yes it’s okay, you can laugh.” The male Pines twin, in addition to marrying his favorite redhead and fathering two wonderful children, had grown up to become a professor of paranormal studies and history at Backupsmore University; his great uncle’s old stomping ground. “In out profession, they’ll always be people who don’t take us seriously. And some of that is on us. Flat earthers, anti-vaxxers and worse makes us all look like idiots. The thing is, is to keep your head up, question everyone, especially yourself. We are still discovering new species every year. There is so much more is discov…” His phone went off. He looked at the photo his wife texted him. “Yes!” Dipper did that little arm pump thing. “Sorry, something personal. Where was I?” The bell rang. The student rose to leave. “Alright, enjoy your summer. Apologizes to those who thought this was a blow off class and thanks for sticking with it.” 

Once the last students left, so did Dipper. Walking into the staff room, he was greeted by several other professors. “Mason.” Most people he met as an adult called him Mason, but to his family, he’ll always be Dipper. “So, any plans with Bigfoot this summer? How close are you guys?”

“I’ve never met Bigfoot. Mothman owes me 250 dollars though.” This elicited a laugh from everyone. “But seriously, never lend money to Mothman.”

  
  


The forest was quiet. God, Rich was so frustrated. A top of the line government agent, stuck hunting freaking bigfoot and ufos in the middle of nowhere Oregon. 

“This is a waste of my talents.” Sweat was running down his brow. Pale blonde hair a mess. He was dressed in the traditional black suit and tie, complete with sunglasses. 

“You have talents?” Agent Mitch was spot on for Agent Rich, expect he was a brunette and was a bit more put together. 

“Yes. And they don’t involve finding Bigfoot.”

“We’re not looking for Bigfoot, we’re looking for…”

“Yeah, yeah yeah. A statue of a Dorito with a Mr. Peanut hat. Real important.” Rich kicked over some mushrooms that had grown in a circle. 

Mitch went to the ground and grabbed a handful of dirt as it held the answers. He spoke as he let the dirt fall through his fingers. “The statue of ‘The Cipher’. The thing that gets me is that no one is saying anything about it. Normally, you find numerous eye witness reports from the locals. But here, we got nothing.” 

“Probably because there’s nothing to-” A series of giggles cut him off. “What was that?”

Mitch sprang to his feet. The area was suddenly filled with fireflies. No, they were people. Little people. Some were the size of flies, while others were the size of barbie dolls. The creatures came in a variety of colors, green, orange, blue, and others. Some wore clothes that looked like they were made of plants, such as leaves or flower petals. Others wore silk wrapped around their bodies, sparkling and completely see through. Most hadn’t bothered with clothes at all. Their laughter was childlike but unsettling. Both agents had pulled their guns out. Rich was swearing under his breath. 

“Greetings humans.” The speaker was six inches tall, lavender skin with deep plum hair; which was worn short. Standing on a mushroom, wiggling their toes. Slender fingers They were dressed lightly. The shortest of shorts and tube top, a slightly darker shade of their skin, was all the creature wore. Both were incredibly tight, hiding very little. Their face was pointed, chin, nose, and teeth. Eyes were purple with no pupils.Wings of a dragonfly sat on their back, sparkling. The body was slim, with the barest of hints that there was a bust. To further confuse the agents, there was a slight bulge in their shorts. Voice was raspy, making it hard to deterement gender. “I am Puck, the most humble servant of Titania, Heiress of the Tuatha De Danann, Keeper of Tir na nOg, and Queen of the Fair Folk. You have disrespected our land.” The fairy Puck gestured over to the mushrooms. 

Mitch was the one to speak first. “Please, we meant no disrespect. We are looking for a statue. It’s like a rock that’s shaped-”

“I know what a statue is. And I know what you seek is no statue, but the remains of Bill.”

“You mean The Cipher?” 

“His name is Bill, but okay.” Puck touched their fingertips together before spreading their arms way. “But enough about Billy. Let’s talk about the desecration of our sacred ring.” 

“The mushrooms?” Rich sneered when he regained his composure.

“Yes, the mushrooms. And punishment for such disrespect is death.” Puck dramatically pointed at the two men. 

The fairies had started flying around them, keeping themselves low, around Rich and Mitch’s ankles. 

Rich laughed and simply stepped over them. 

“Ah, Rich?” 

“Am I supposed to be afraid of a bunch of little men?” 

He stomped down on the fairy hard. Puck raised their hand, nails extending, piercing the soles of the shoe, emerging out the other side. Rich fell over screaming. 

At this Puck laughed. Their laugh was as light as the chirp of the grasshopper and as cold as arctic wind. “Little men? LITTLE MEN!” And Puck began to recite. 

_ Up the airy mountain, _

_ Down the rushy glen, _

_ We daren’t go a-hunting _

_ For fear of little men; _

_ Wee folk, good folk, _

_ Trooping all together; _

_ Green jacket, red cap, _

_ And white owl’s feather! _

The others joined them. The fairies landed on the ground, and began matching toward the men. Meanwhile, Puck grew in size, muscle bulging out, wings receding. Hands turning into claws, teeth grew not only in length, but in number. By the end of the poem, Puck was eight feet tall; towering over the men. 

_ Down along the rocky shore _

_ Some make their home, _

_ They live on crispy pancakes _

_ Of yellow tide-foam; _

_ Some in the reeds _

_ Of the black mountain-lake, _

_ With frogs for their watchdogs, _

_ All night awake. _

_ High on the hill-top _

_ The old King sits; _

_ He is now so old and grey _

_ He’s nigh lost his wits. _

_ With a bridge of white mist _

_ Columbkill he crosses, _

_ On his stately journeys _

_ From Slieveleague to Rosses; _

_ Or going up with the music _

_ On cold starry nights, _

_ To sup with the Queen _

_ Of the gay Northern Lights. _

_ They stole little Bridget _

_ For seven years long; _

_ When she came down again _

_ Her friends were all gone. _

_ They took her lightly back, _

_ Between the night and morrow, _

_ They thought that she was fast asleep, _

_ But she was dead with sorrow. _

_ They have kept her ever since _

_ Deep within the lake, _

_ On a bed of fig-leaves, _

_ Watching till she wake. _

_ By the craggy hillside, _

_ Through the mosses bare, _

_ They have planted thorn trees _

_ For my pleasure, here and there. _

_ Is any man so daring _

_ As dig them up in spite, _

_ He shall find their sharpest thorns _

_ In his bed at night. _

_ Up the airy mountain, _

_ Down the rushy glen, _

_ We daren’t go a-hunting _

_ For fear of little men! _

And with that last line, Puck picked up Mitch. The man started screaming and did so as Puck put half of him into their mouth and took a bite. Blood sprayed all over Rich’s face, getting in his eyes, as he screamed too. As Puck continued eating his partner, Rich got up, stumbling, and ran off; the other fairies swarming and cutting him. He ran, will tried too as he was limping, to a hill and fell down rolling. 

When he hit the bottom, he felt around the ground. “Help! HELP!” 

He felt a hand grasp his. It was metal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is 'The Fairies' written by William Allingham


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost year long hiatus? What almost year long hiatus?

The bell rang and the students got and left their sixth grade class for the summer. Two students stood out due to their red hair and height. The two twins were only 12 but could easily pass for 16. Ty and Rose stood a foot above the rest of their peers. Rose was very excited for the summer. Summer meant adventure. Summer meant mystery! 

She had grown up listening to stories about her Dad and Aunt Mabel fighting gnomes and solving the mystery of the journals. Now on her twelfth summer, maybe it was her turn. But before that she had other business. 

“Mom coming in twenty minutes, I’ll be outside shooting hoops.” Tyrone was much more popular than Rose. While height had made her a bit of a paria among peers outside her friend group, it had made Ty very popular. Star basketball player, big hit with the other boys in school. He has had the gall to have dated several of them all while Rose had never even kissed a boy. 

Rose made her way to her locker, where she was greeted by her friends, Grace and Megan. Grace was African-American while Megan was latina. Both were of average height with their classmates, which means they were far shorter than Rose. 

“You’re ready for tomorrow?” Grace asked.

“Ah, about as ready as one can be.”

“Come on Rose, we know that you can do it,” Megan said encouragely. Did ya bring the sword?”

Rose blew a raspberry. “The school wouldn’t let me bring it. It’s so stupid. It’s not even sharp.” Tyrone may have the court, but Rose has fencing. 

Across the country, a teacher was saying goodbye to her class. Mabel strolled down the classroom, passing rows of kindergarteners. “It’s been a wonderful year, children, I’ll miss you all so much.”

“We’ll miss you too Mrs. Pines-Northwest!” The kids got out of their chairs and rushed over to hug the crying teacher. 

After class, Mabel cleaned her face in the bathroom. Damn, saying goodbye was the hardest part of being a teacher. After washing up, she walked out to her sports car, a gift from her wife. The vehicle's black color stood out against the bright background of California wine country. She drove out of the suburbs and into the farmland, music blaring. She passed barns filled with cows, horses, and ostriches. 

She reached the vineyards passing rows and rows of grapes. A smile broke out on her face when she saw her house sitting on the hill. She drove up to the gate and punched in the code. Driving up the road, she spotted her loving wife working in the field. 

Pacifica was looking at the grapes. The former heiress wore overalls, coated with dirt. She had long stopped bleaching her hair, leaving it her natural dirty blonde. The long locks she wore as a child had been cut down to a pixie cut. The same style she had since college. After parking the car, Mabel got out and greeted Pacifica with a kiss. 

“How was the last day of school?” 

“Tough. It always is.” Mabel sighed. “Why do the kids move on to a new teacher every year!”

“Now, now. You’ll be just as attached to next year’s class.” Pacifica gave her a hug. “The kids are inside. I’m going to take a bath.”

“Bubble?”

“Of course.”

“Love you.” 

As Mabel entered the house, her phone lit up. It was her twin. “Dipper what’s up!” She placed her puse on the kitchen counter. 

“Doing alright after saying goodbye?” 

“Yeah, how do you deal?” 

“Well, I got college students so…”

Mabel blew a raspberry. “You got no soul Mr Pines.” At this moment Stanley walked in, Mabel and Pacifica’s son was five with dirty blonde hair. This was his last summer before he starts Kindergarten. “So, how’s Rosie? Is she excited for the big day tomorrow?” 

Stan tugged on Mabel’s dress. “Mommy, I want a cookie.”

Mabel placed her hand over the speaker and turned her attention to her young son. “Mommy’s on the phone, go ask your mother.” 

The young boy shrugged. He wandered over to the bathroom. He reached up and opened the door. The boy’s second mother was relaxing in a tub filled with bubbles. “Mom, can I have a cookie?” 

Without opening her eyes she said, “Go ask your mother sweetie.” 

Young Stan turned around and walked back to the kitchen. “Mommy can I have a cookie?” 

“Any plans for the summer… hold on. Go ask your mother honey.” 

Stan once again made the track to the bathroom. “Mom I really want a cookie. Can I have one?” 

“Go ask your mother.” The blonde replied again.

The boy made his way back to the kitchen and asked, “Mommy can I have a cookie.” 

“I told you to ask your mother!” Mabel said a little louder than she intended. If it bothered Stan, he didn’t show it. He just walked back to the bathroom, earning the attention of Ashley whose head peaked out of her room. She was a seventeen year old african-american girl who was Mabel and Pacifica’s foster daughter. She had been living with the Pines-Northwests for a year and a half. She was reading a robotic magazine when Mabel shouting drew her out of her head. 

Stan walked into the bathroom asking, “Mom can I have a-”

“GO ASK YOUR MOTHER!” 

Rose was standing in front of the school, waiting for both her brother and her mother to come. She wished that her father was coming to pick her up as Mom tended to be a bit.. embarrassing at times. But Dad was a busy important man. She could understand that he couldn’t pick her up everytime. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice. 

“Hey daddy long legs, ready to embarrass yourself tomorrow?” 

Rose sighed through her nose. “Hey Margaret,” Rose hissed at the popular mean girl. 

Margaret was flanked by her two lackeys. “How much do you wanna bet she trips over her front feet?” 

One of the girls next to her laughed, “Yeah, how’s the weather up there.” 

Margaret exploded at her friend. “That’s not what we’re talking about Stacy! God, can't you think up something clever? Just shut up Stacy! Just shut up!” The mean girl pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm herself down.

Rose could help but ask, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I said I’m fine!” 

The girls stood in front of the school unsure what to do now. The awkwardness hung in the air thick. A honk from a large fire truck pulled everyone out of their funk. 

Wendy’s head popped out of the window. “Hey Rosie, Mom brought the fire truck.” 

Margaret icily said, “Try not to rib off another locker door Mommy’s girl.” She stormed off, leaving her henchgirls to scramble after her. 

Rose got in the fire truck, emotionally exhausted. Wendy picked up on something. 

“Was that girl picking on you? Do you want me to punch her in her face?” 

“Mom! You just can’t punch girls in their face. Can we just get home?” 

“Where’s your brother?” 

“Around the corner at the basketball court.” 

As the Pines family settled in their apartment, Wendy heard her phone go ding. An email from her brother Marcus. They were having a Corduroy family reunion this summer, hosted by their father at Gravity Falls Organ. Great. She sent a reply confirming that she and her brood will attend. At least Rosie will be happy. 

And her family wasn’t the only people still in Gravity Falls. She decided to call Tambry. 

Tambry answered, “Wendy! How’s my favorite girl?” 

“Seeing you soon actually. Can you talk?” 

“Yeah, I’m not during anything. What’s up?”

“Dad’s hosting the next family reunion. So I’ll be in town in June.”

“Oof, hosting all those Corduroys sounds like an event.” 

“Yeah, our family gathering can get pretty… pretty intense.” 

“Too bad I’ll have to miss it. I’m traveling for work all June. In fact I’m in Chicago right now.” 

“But didn’t you and Robbie like, just have a baby?” 

“That was months ago.” 

“Ah what do you do again.” 

“I’m an associate statistician for cosmetic sales.” 

“And what does that intel?” 

“Oh it’s very technical. You properly wouldn’t understand.” Wendy rolled her eyes at that. “Well, I’ll tell Robbie that you and Dipper will be in town.” 

Wendy heard gunshots over the phone. She pulled it away flinching. “Tambry are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah. The asshole in the room next to mine is watching a movie and he has no idea how sound must work!” Wendy heard a few more gunshots and some sobbing. “I might as well be watching the damn thing myself.” 

Tambry hung up the cell phone. Standing in her hotel room, she was wearing a simple suit and tie. What was really out of place was the pistol in her hand. A man knelt before her sobbing. His colleagues were corpses scattered throughout the room. Tambry wasn’t worried about being caught, the seedy motel they were in were far from prying eyes. 

“Your country thanks you for your service.” 

“Please,” the man croaked. “We did everything you asked…” 

Tambry pulled the trigger, blowing his brain all over the room. She makes another call. “They’re dead. Send a clean up crew.”


	4. Chapter Four

Rose sat in the locker room, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her heart was pounding as she put on her gloves. She carefully closed the locker, making sure to leave the door undamage this time. She put on her mask and grabbed her rapier. Her height and strength gave her an advantage, but she couldn’t let that make her cocky. That’s how you lose. 

Out in the bleachers Wendy watched as her little girl walked out to the ring. She held her rapier in an upright position as she made her way to her opponent. As the match began, Wendy looked around for her husband and son. They went off for snacks a short while ago and hadn’t returned yet. 

She could help but hear the two guys in front of her say, “Holy crap, that’s a big girl.” 

“Is having that freak compete with the other kids allowed? Not much a fair fight”

“Guess so. Nice chest on her through.” 

“Yeah, would love for her to fight my sword.” 

“EXCISE ME!” Wendy had enough of these assholes talk. The mother stood up to tower over the two jerks. “What did you say about my daughter? My twelve year daughter!” 

“Hey lady this was a private conversation. So mind your own business you bi-” Before the man could finish his sentence, Wendy’s knuckles broke some of his teeth as the red head punched him in his face. His pal went to grab her, but she elbowed him in his gut. 

The crowd was no longer looking at the preteens fencing and was instead watching the beat down, the mother was giving to the men. In fact, Rose and her opponent stop fighting to look at the spectacle. The referee was screaming at the adults to break up the fight. “Oh no not again,” Rose whispered to herself. 

Dipper and Tyrone walked in with arms full of snacks, only to be greeted with the scene of chaos. 

“I can’t believe they disqualified Rose!” Wendy shouted as the family drove home. Rose was in the backseat, head leaning on the window seal, tear streaming down her face. “I mean, I get kicking me out, but they should let Rose finish the match!” 

The Pines’ got home. As Rose was going to her room, Wendy called out to her. “Baby, you know Mommy didn’t mean to get us all kicked out, right?” 

Rose didn’t shout or scream. She didn’t even look mad. She just looked tired. Sighing she said, “I know Mom, I just need to be alone right now okay?” 

All Wendy could do was nod. Rose slowly closed the door and Wendy heard heavy sobs on the other side. 

“That’s bullshit!” Mabel shouted over the phone. 

“We know, but there’s not much we can do. It’s not like Wendy was recording the conversation. And we have the trip to plan on top of all of this.” 

“Trip?” 

“Yeah, the Corduroy’s are having a reunion and Manly Dan is hosting, so going back to Gravity Falls. It will be nice to see Soos and everyone again even if we got to deal with Wendy’s extended family.” 

“You know it has been a few years since we’ve been to Gravity Falls together. This sounds like an excellent idea!” 

“Ah Mabel it’s a Corduroy family reunion and you-” 

“Okayseeyouatgravityfallsloveyoubye!” 

Dipper sighed as his sister hung up. He looked up to see Wendy walk in. “mabel invited herself to your family reunion.” 

“Good, good. God I really screwed this up didn’t I?” 

“No honey. I mean those asses are lucky that I wasn’t there. But should we let Rose know why you went crazy on two randos?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s a great idea. Hey Rosie, it’s okay, Mom only did that because grown men said gross things about your body.” Wendy sat down on the bed. “Look I know that Rose is going to have to deal with a lot more of that. Lord knows I did. But is it wrong to want to keep my girl safe for a little long?” 

Dipper wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “No it’s not.” 

Meanwhile back in California, Pacifica and Mabel were discussing their own vacation plans. Mabel was sitting on the bed, hanging up on her brother. Pacifica was behind her, finishing putting on her nightie. 

“I've been thinking about where we can go for the summer,” the blonde spoke. “I was thinking Aspen. No snow but the meadows are beautiful. A highly underrated summer destination.” Pacifica claimed onto the bed and clawed toward her wife. Plus there’s an ice cream shop that makes ice cream with edible gold.” As she spoke this last line, she kissed the nap of Mabel’s neck. 

“Hmm, I’m more of a sparkle girl myself. Besides we have plans. Manly Dan is hosting a family reunion so we’re back off to Gravity Falls!” 

“Dan Corduroy is hosting a Pines family reunion or a Corduroy family reunion?” 

“Is there a difference?” 

“Mabel!” Pacifica whined. “Please tell me you did not invite yourself to Wendy’s family reunion.”

“What, I’m the sister of the brother in law. I’m basically family.” 

Pacifica placed her head in her hands. “Mabel why?” 

“Look, it’s okay. We can just see Dipper and Wendy. You’re parents still live in Gravity Falls right? We can see them.” 

“Eeeeh.” 

“Look I’m sorry okay. It's just that it’s been forever since I’ve seen Dipper. Rose had this big match that went badly and I can’t even hug her. And Dipper hasn't even met Ashley yet. We just live so far apart now and it kills me Paz.” 

Pacifica sigh. “I’m sorry. I miss them too. It’s hard for everyone to meet together now. We’re all so busy now. Let’s go to Gravity Falls!” 

“Oh thank you, thank you paz!” Mabel kissed the blonde on the lips. Pacifica kissed back, holding her wife close.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a hot day in Washington. Agent Madison wiped his brow. There was a problem with the Agency. An embarrassing side branch of the CIA. It was made to study UFO’s, Bigfoot, and other such nonsense. It was mainly used as a dumping ground for problematic agents and newbies. But while running around Oregon looking for a magic statue, someone actually got himself killed. His surviving partner insists that he was killed by fairies of all things. 

Worse yet, instead of discussing this in some dark room in Langley, they were going to talk about this in the oval office with the president himself. Granted this president took great interest in the goings on of intelligent agencies. While Madison liked the extra support, he was worried that some of the more questionable actions the CIA needs to take for the good of the country could be traced back to the president. 

Wiping his brow again, he entered the oval office, filled with people. Some he expected, others he didn’t. He was shocked that Tambry Valentino was there. Tambry was often the CIA’s go to girl for wet work. Frankly, Madison thought the girl lacked discretion and had no idea what overkill meant. 

President Nicholas Wednesday sat behind his desk. The president's look was unique to say the least. A very large man, both in height and in stomach; he had long since lost his hair, save his bushy beard which was snow white. Instead of the typical blue suits, he was scarlet, the same as his tie. It really showed against his white collar shirt. His name and dress sense combined with his general jolly demeanor brought to mind that of Santa Claus. More people would properly call him that if he wasn’t missing his left eye, which he covered with an eye patch the same red as his suit and tie. To top the whole ridiculous thing off, President Wednesday was sucking on a candy cane. 

“Agent Valentino,” the President said, “Please start.” 

Tambry stood up and cleared her voice. “In the 1970s, paranormal researcher Stanford Pines entered the small Organ town Gravity Falls. If that name sounds familiar that’s because that’s the town former president Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire founded and kept his candy frozen remains. 

There, along with engineer Fiddleford McGucket, began researching rumored events. McGucket suffered some short of nervous breakdown. In a few years he was living alone with the local dump. The Agency then picked up a strange energy signal coming from the shack Dr. Pines lived in at the edge of town. The next day, his estranged twin’s, Stanley, car was found burned down. Stanley had quite the rap sheet, so police suspected foul play, not nothing ever came from the investigations. 

Later that year Stanford turned his lab into a tourist attraction, called the Mystery Shack. This went on for another thirty years until Trembley escaped, and the Agency detected more energy signatures. A team led by Agents’ Power and Trigger investigated the town for a month. When they came back, none of them even remembered going. Later that month, Gravity Falls goes black. I’m talking completely cut off from the outside world. Nothing goes in or out for four days. No phone calls, no mail, no people. When people were able to contract Gravity Falls again, they only thing people said was ‘never mind all that’. Also, after this ‘never mind all that’, Stanley returns from the dead, Stanford gives the Mystery Shack to his repairman, they both ride off into the sun set.” 

“Is this about anything?” Madison interjected. “Was it the fairies?” His tone reeked of condensation. 

Tambry continued without looking at him. “The truth is that during the seventies Stanford Pines made contact with a dream demon called Bill Cypher. Cypher convinced him to build an interdimensional portal to let him into ours. Ford got cold feet once it became apparent Cypher had hostile intentions. He shut down the project, while McGucket invented a mind wiping device, the same mind wiping device that was used on Agent Powers and Triggers, to ease his memory of the whole affair. He wiped too much and became insane. 

Dr. Pines was unwilling to completely destroy his research however. He called in his criminal half brother, Stanley. He wanted to give him a third of his research to hide but the family reunion reopened old wounds, a fight broke out and Stanford was lost in the portal. Stanley faked his death, stole his brother's identity and turned his lab into a tacky tourist attraction to fund his repair to the portal. 

I failed to mention that the twins had an older brother, Sherman. Nice guy, vietnam vet. Had a son, David. He married a woman named Gillian and they had two twins, Mabel and Mason. Or Dipper as his friends call him. Now, in the summer of 2012, David thought it would be a good idea to send his twins to spend the summer with the man he thought was his uncle Stanford. Fate would have it, that was the summer where Stanford returned to this reality and Cypher wasn’t too far off. 

For four days, Cypher unleashed what he called weirdmagedon on Gravity Falls. But both sets of Pines twins worked together, turned Cypher into stone and returned the town to normal, well as normal as Gravity Falls got.” 

The room was filled with confused mutterings. “And we know this how?” One of the generals said. 

It was the president who answered. “Agent Valentino grew up in Gravity Falls. She was at ground zero for the ‘never mind all that’. In fact, most of our intel on Bill Cypher comes from Agent Valentino.” 

“What about the death?”

“The surviving agent made contact with a creature calling itself The Homunculus . He claims to know where Cypher is. He’ll tell us if we help him.” He stood up. “Finding the remains of Cypher is our top priority. It is the key to the next arms race. America’s power can not be threatened by anything!” 

* * *

Morning broke over New York City. Dipper was making a large breakfast of french toast for his daughter. Tyrone and Wendy were helping out when Rose came out of her room with a large white board. The girl looked tired. 

“Hey sweetie, we’re making your favorite. Wanna join us?” 

“Everyone, I have made a decision. I’m going to focus my attention on the family business, mystery solving!” 

“Well it’s great that you’re bouncing back Rosie,” Wendy told her daughter. 

“Yep. I even discovered a mystery from Dad’s and Aunt Mabel’s first summer. The secret of the CD message!” Rose proudly pointed to her whiteboard filled with pictures and string. But all Wendy and Dipper could do was cringe at their past preteen/teen angst respectively. Rose failed to notice as she plowed through her presentation. 

“Now years ago, Mom dated Mr. Valentino but broke up with him when Dad found that backward brainwashing message in that song he wrote. Mr. Valentino claims that he stole the song and didn’t know about the message. Now I know he’s sus, but I’m inclined to believe him. One, he’s kind of an idiot and i don’t think he could pull it off. And two, Dad and Mom were perfectly okay with him dating Mom’s best friend. And I don't think they would be cool with that if Mr. Valentino knowingly tried to brainwash Mom into kissing her, so I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. Although how he and Mrs. Valentino got to know each other had its own issues.” 

“That was your Aunt Mabel’s fault.” 

Rose continued. “The begs the question of where it came from? So I did some digging. The song is called ‘Wendy’ was it was written by Swedish nu metal band Roc Shoes in 2005. Meaning they wrote the original mind control message. Which can only mean one thing. The band are henchmen to an evil sorcerer! Now I compiled several suspects, I think we should begin with emails...” 

“Ah Rosie,” Wendy interrupted. “This is super creative but...” 

“Subliminal messaging isn’t real.” Dipper finished. 

“What!” 

“Yea, if it worked the government would put it in everything.” 

“But-but when you told that story, you never mentioned that!” 

Dipper looked embarrassed. “I-I didn’t think I needed to. I figured you’d know that it was fake.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” 

“Yeah, Dad. I gotta side with Rose. That seems like a big thing to leave out,” Tyrone said. 

“It’s pseudoscience nonsense guys!” 

Tyrone continued. “Dad, Dad, Gravity Falls operates on pseudoscience nonsense. Your summer up to that point included gnomes, a fully operational animatronic that doubled as a submarine, magic living wax statues, magic amulets, ghosts, whatever a manotaur is, cloning, a long lost secret president frozen in candy, time travel, living video game characters, a size changing crystal, man eating candy, gremloblin, a literal bottomless pit, a merman, and a body switching carpet. All of that is real. But subliminal messaging. Science fiction nonsense. Just leave us to figure it out yourself.” 

“All right, all right. I get it. I’m sorry. Jeez.” 

* * *

The days went by and the Pines family prepared for the trip in Oregon. But while the Pines were boarding the plane, the Pines-Northwests were packing their suitcases into the car. Being one state over, Mabel and Pacifica decided to simply drive to Gravity Falls. As the family buckled up, Pacifica noticed something in Stanley’s mouth and an opened jar of playdough in his hands. 

“Stanley Northwest-Pines! Are you eating playdough?” 

“No,” Stanley said with a mouth full of playdough. 

“Stanley, I can see the playdough in your mouth.” 

“I’m not eating it, I’m sucking on it.” 

“Spit it out.” 

“Mooom.” 

“Mabel, tell our son to spit it out.” 

“Stanley, please take the playdough out of your mouth.” He opened his mouth and the playdough slid his mouth out into it’s little container. 

* * *

While the family made their way to the little Oregon town, Tambry was making a trip of her own. While her coworkers were wrapping their heads around the frozen time baby, she was doing a little recruiting. The former agent Powers had retreated from civilization and was living alone in a log cabin. He answered when Tambry knocked. Powers had let his hair go wild, with long bushy hair and beard. “May I help you?” 

“Agent Valentino,” Tambry said, flashing her badge. “I’m with your old agency.” 

Powers sighed. “I doubt you’d leave if I told you to go away.” 

Tambry walked right in. Powers’ place was a mess. Garbage and clothes littered the floor. The walls was full of pictures, newspaper clippings, and maps of Gravity Falls. “We found something in Gravity Falls, something connected to the Pines. Do you remember that summer?” 

She didn’t mention what summer she meant, She didn’t need to. “There are holes still, but less of them; smaller too.” Powers turned to her. “I-I’ve seen you before. That face…” 

“We meant briefly at Preston Northwest’s Party. I was only a teenager then. You and your… partner were having a spat, I was looking for a place to put my coat.” 

“Work partner. And a work spat. But yes I remember you. You were with them. The Pines.” Powers turned to look at some faded pictures of Dipper and Mabel as children. “Last I heard they weren’t chummy with the government. Why betray them.” 

Tambry’s face grew serious. She sat on a discarded crate. “You weren’t there for the end. The sky ripping open, things flying out of it. Your whole body turning to stone. Being alive and not being able to move. Yeah I’m selling them out. I’m selling them so nothing like that never happens again!” 

Powers smiled. “So, what’s the situation?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's CD theories are loosely based on some abounded ideas I had about it. The Dipper's reveal about it was taken from the blu-ray commentary. Rose and Tyrone's reaction was pretty much mine.


End file.
